Changing the Path of a Loner A Ryuho Love Story
by chaosvampire00
Summary: 1st of all i don't own s-CRY-ed or any of the characters. I only own Kumori. The story is about Kumori the alter user who is a friend of Kazuma's but is captured by HOLY. ONLY RATED M FOR CHAPTER 9! You don't have to read it! I will post other chapter #s
1. The Begining

The Beginning

22 years ago. Tokyo was destroyed by a cataclysmic earthquake and in the aftermath, the devastated region was just abandoned by the government. This area became known as the Lost Ground and it gave rise to Alter Users, people with unique psychic abilities to change matter and create Alters with incredible power. To Bring Order back to the Lost Ground the special police force HOLD was formed and using Alter Users, themselves, created HOLY to capture and control the renegade Native Alters. Among those renegade Native Alters is a man named Kazuma and a woman named Kumori.


	2. Kumori the Alter User

Kumori the Alter User

When people first saw her, they thought she was the perfect little girl. Her skin was flawless and silky smooth. Her long beautiful waist length blue and white hair looked as if someone took a blue noon sky and mixed it with a full moon of the night sky. Their thoughts though quickly changed once they found out what she really were an Alter User.

One day, when she was only 5 years old, her alter came out. She didn't know how to control it, so by accident she severely injured her mother. The rest of her family feared for their lives and thought that once she got older and her alter got stronger she would kill them, so they threw her out onto the cold and icy streets of the Lost Ground. Some people said that as she got older her heart became as cold as her alter, thus her earning the nickname Tsumetia; which meant icy, which was also the name of her alter.

Five years later at the age of ten she met a boy, the same age as her. He was the same height as her and had short messy reddish brown hair. His name was Kazuma. As she got to know him better she realized that they had several things in common. They soon became like brother and sister.

Four years later at the ages of 14 they met a boy with short spiky dark brown hair. He was one year older then them and his name was Kimishima. He gave them jobs meant for alter users like them for money and he soon was their best friend and was like their brother. Two years later they met a young girl named Kaname. She had long beautiful sandy brown hair that she had pulled back with a red ribbon. They soon moved in with her and did what they had to; they created their own makeshift family of two brothers and two sisters. This is where our epic take begins.


	3. The Fight for Freedom Begins

"Kazu-kun, Kumori-chan, please stop arguing!" Kaname begged. Kazuma and me were sitting across from each other at a small wooden table. In the center of the table was a plate with a single pancake on it. "It's mine!" I yelled as I pulled it towards me. "No, it's mine!" Kazuma yelled as he pulled the plate towards him. "Mine!" I pulled the plate towards me. "Mine!" he pulled the plate towards him. We were soon alternating in doing this. We had just finished another job that morning and we were both equally hungry.

"Good morning guys!" Kimishima greeted when he suddenly appeared in the windowsill. He looked at Kazuma and me. "Their arguing again?" he asked Kaname. "Yea…" she answered. "I think I can fix that." He jumped into the kitchen and wandered over to the table. "I'll take that." He picked up the plate. "That was mine!" both Kazuma and me shouted at the same time. Before we could protest anymore, he ate it.

"We just came back from a job! That should have been ours!" I complained. "Yea!" Kazuma agreed. "Well I've got another one for you." He said with his mouth full. "Another one!?" Both of us complained. "Yup." He gave us a big smile. "Well I guess we can't complain, I mean that's the only way we can get money." I shrugged. "Yea…" Kazuma agreed again. "We'll be back!" Kazuma shouted to Kaname as he stood up. The three of us got up and ran off. "You three better be careful!" Kaname shouted after us. "We will!" we all shouted.

Kimishima sat on the driver's seat of his car and put on a pair of orange goggles. Kazuma sat in the passenger sate next to him and put on orange safety glasses. I stood in the small space behind both of the seats, so that the top half off my body was out of the top of the car. I put on safety glasses that looked liked Kazuma's then held onto a rail that ran across he middle of the frame of the car as Kimishima sped off.

"Man Kimishima, you're gonna work me and Kazuma to death." I complained. "Well you two don't have to take this job, I mean its not exactly a job its more of a territory protection thing. Plus I don't want to over work you two." Kimishima explained. What he didn't know is that it was a little too late for me. Not only did I do the jobs that Kimishima gave us, but I also worked around the house and farm. I was running a high fever, but I didn't want to tell the others 'cause then they would worry about me and I would miss out on all of the action. "No, we'll take the job. I mean I don't want anyone barging in on my; I mean our territory." Kazuma accepted before I could have a say in it.

A few minutes later we came to a clearing where a green to armored vehicle was parked with the word HOLD on the door. Kazuma jumped out of the car as I did the same. "What is HOLD doing on MY TERRITORY?!" Kazuma shouted angrily. We both began to run towards the vehicle as Kimishima drove to a safer distance. "I'll let you take it from here, for now." I told Kazuma as I began to run towards a small cliff. "Sounds good to me!" He stopped running and held his hand out to his side.

One finger at a time he slowly turned his hand into a fist. His arm began to glow a rainbow color and it seemed to split into four pieces, then get put back together. His arm now had what looked like yellow armor with three red spikes on his back. His fist was red along with his hair, which had spiked up. To avoid getting in his way I jumped up onto the small cliff.

"Come out and fight me you HOLD cowards!" He let out a yell of anger as he punched the side of the vehicle, making a dent on the door. He jumped back to where he was as the door began to open. Both him and me watched anxiously to see who it was. A rather handsome boy stepped out. He had short green hair with bangs that drooped down on hid face. His eyes were cold, like mine, but instead of blue, they were golden. He wore purple pants, black boots, and a purple and white knee length jacket. On his left arm was a patch that read 'HOLY'. That meant only one thing; he was an ALTER USER.

"What do you want?" The boy shouted. "I don't like the fact that you guys just barged in on my territory!" "Last I checked nobody owned this land!" Kazuma let out a growl of anger. "Don't talk back to me!" He turned his hand into a fist. "SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!" He shouted. One of the three spiked on his back disappeared. He was bout to hit him when something stopped his fist. Two purple antenna like objects had blocked Kazuma's fist.

It looked kind of like a human-robot like creature. Half of its face was covered up, but one half of its face was visible, revealing one pinkish reddish eye. It was black, white, and purple. It had two antenna like objects coming from its head by two purple spikes. Its arms seemed bound in front of its chest.

"Amazing… he managed to block Kazuma's attack." I said to myself. "Though I highly doubt he's stronger then Kazuma. After all I'm the only ALTER USER stronger then him." I said in a cocky tone. As I watched their fight, I noticed something. The boy's alter looked almost exactly like mine. The only difference was that his was different colors then mine.

I watched hoping that Kazuma would beat the crap out of that boy and end this quickly, so I could go home and get some rest. As I continued watching, I got a BIG surprise. Kazuma was actually losing! He couldn't possibly be losing! I watched hoping that Kazuma would somehow turn this fight around. After about a minute or two of watching him get a brutal beating I realized that he wasn't going to turn this fight around.

I jumped off the cliff and nearly fell over. I put my hand on my burning up forehead. "Not to self; don't jump from high places while sick." I summoned my altar and was about to assist Kazuma when from behind a girl's voice said, "Eternal Devote." I soon found myself in and endless darkness and fell over unconscious. "Kumori!" Kazuma shouted, letting down his guard. The green haired boy took this moment to his advantage and attacked Kazuma, knocking him out as well.


	4. Captured

I groaned as I slowly came back to my senses. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a white ceiling. "Where the hell am I?" I asked as I slowly sat up. "You're in HOLY's infirmary." I turned and saw a girl with light blue hair. She had a white and gold hair clip and was wearing a really short purple and white dress , knee high black socks, and black and white boots. On her left arm was a patch that read 'HOLY'. That meant she was an alter user as well. She was standing next to the bed I was laying in and she had a big smile on her face. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "I'm Scherice, a member of HOLY." "Like I couldn't tell…" I said under my breath. "What was that?" she asked. "Nothing, nothing…" I answered as I gave her a fake smile. "You're an alter user right?" "Yea, what of it?" "I was wondering, do you want to join HOLY?" I was about to answer when the door opened revealing the boy with green hair from earlier.

"Sherice, we have to go. MP3228 had to be interrogated." He ordered. "But, Ryuho…" She wined. "Leave MP3227 alone and come." He ordered again. "Excuse me, I have a name!" I growled. "Come." He began to get more impatient. I groaned as I put my hand on my still burning up forehead. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. "Do you want the truth?" "Yea." "I was fine…until I woke up and saw your face." Her jaw dropped in disbelief. I looked at Ryuho and saw a smirk appear on his face as he tried not to laugh. "Lets go Ryuho." She said angrily. His expression quickly turned back into its usual serious one as they both left the room.

I sat there for a few minutes. "I should wait for them to come back, but…" I thought for a minute. "Since when do I do the right thing?" I got up and began to wander around the halls. As I passed by HOLY members, some of them whispered to each other probably wondering why there was a Native Alter in HOLY.

A few minutes later a group of HOLY members began to follow me and within that group was Ryuho. After a few minutes of being followed, I stopped walking. "This is getting really annoying!" I shouted. "You took the words right out of my mouth" Ryuho said as he stepped forward. "Zetsuie!" He shouted the same time I shouted, "Tsumetia!" Our altars both came out and were almost exactly alike. Instead of mine being purple and black, it was blue, black, and white. Otherwise, they were the same.

Everyone gasped when they noticed this. "Why does your alter look like mine?" He asked. "Cause you copied me!" I shouted. "Well, last I checked your one year younger then me, so it's the other way around." "Damn you…" I growled. "Maybe their related," A Holy member whispered to another. "I AM NOT RELATED TO THAT GREEN HAIRED FREAK!" I shouted as I used Tsumetia to attack him. "I am NOT related to that piece of trash!" Ryuho shouted. "Like you can talk Mr.Prettyboy!" "At least I don't have white hair!" before we knew it we were both shouting lame stuff like that back and forth.

"You're starting to get on my last nerve!" I shouted. Using my alter I attacked him, but he blocked it. Soon we were in a fight of attacking and blocking each other, only getting hit a few times. "Eternal Devote!" Scherice shouted as her hand went into my body. "Damn you, you little slut." I said as Tsumetia disappeared. I then fell over unconscious.

I woke up a few hours later in the infirmary. "So your finally awake." A familiar voice said. I sat up and saw Scherice was standing a few feet away from my bed with an angry look on her face. "Ooo, looks like some ones mad." I teased. "Shut up unless you want to die." She threatened as she pulled out a needle and held it up to my throat. "No. You shut up, unless YOU wanna die." My alter came up behind her and put its antennas around her neck.

"Make one move and you die." "Looks like you're faster then me." "That and smarter." I stood up and found that I was too weak to walk, so I put one arm around Tsumetia's shoulders and used her to help me walk. I reached the door and was about to open it when it opened and Ryuho stood in the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I'm leaving." I answered. "Oh no your not." "You think you can stop me?" He put a single finger on my forehead and gently pushed causing me to fall back. "Damn you-" I said through clenched teeth. "Such nice language for a lady." He said sarcastically. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" I shouted. "Don't talk to Ryuho like that!" Scherice shouted at me. "You shouldn't be talking Ms.Little-I-think-I-can-pull-this-dress-off-when-I-really-can't!" She gave me a death glare.

Right then and there I had the perfect idea. "You know what?" I stood up. "I want to join HOLY." I got a big smirk on my face. "But you can't!" Sherice protested. "Yes, she can." Ryuho said. "But, Ryuho…" She whined. He turned his attention to me and ignored Sherice's protests. "We are always accepting new HOLY members. You'll just need to talk to commander Jigmar." I simply nodded. "Now follow me." I followed him out of the room leaving Sherice standing there dumbfound. We came to an office.


	5. Member of Holy

"Remain silent unless you are addressed to talk." Ryuho explained. "Ok." We walked into the office. Inside there was a man wearing a uniform exactly like Ryuho's. He had long light brown hair. He seemed to be have all of his attention on the computer screen in front of him.

"What is it Ryuho?" The man asked looking up from his computer. "Commander Jigmar, I have a young Alter User here who would like to join HOLY." Ryuho answered. Jigmar looked at me. "What is your name?" He asked. "My name his Kumori, sir." I answered. "What a lovely name and such good manners. Welcome to HOLY Kumori. Now please wait outside of my office. I need to talk to Ryuho." I nodded and went into the hall. About ten minutes later Ryuho came out carrying something in his hands. "Commander Jigmar wants to speak to you." He told me.

I walked into Jigmar's office. "Well from what Ryuho told me it seems that yours and Ryuho's alters are very similar. Because of this I want you to be under his command." "Yes, sir." "Ryuho has your uniform. Here is your room key. I want you to go to your room to change then you can explore HOLY a bit. Just don't get into any trouble. Lights out time is 9:30pm, unless you have permission to stay out and about past that time. Now that is all, dismissed." I grabbed my room key, turned and walked into the hall.

"What did he want?" Ryuho asked suddenly interested. "He just gave me my room it key and number and my group commander. I answered. "Who is it? Please don't tell me he put you with Cougar!" "I wish! Instead he put me with you!" "No, that won't do! Wait what!" "Ugh! You don't listen! I said he put me under your command." "Really?" "Yea…"

"Oh yea. Here's your uniform." He handed me a dress that looked exactly like Sherice's, but it looked shorter. "WHAT! Its shorter then Sherice's!" I complained. "And since I'm taller its going to be even shorter!" "Don't worry. Its has a shirt and some shorts that go under it." He reassured. "Whatever…" I grumbled. "Well, if you want after you change I can give you a tour of HOLY." "Are you offering?" "Yea, but don't expect it too often." "Then sure." We walked to my room. "Now wait here." I opened the door and walked in.

I quickly changed and came out. "Told you! You can see my shorts BIG time!" I complained, but was right. You COULD see my shorts under it. Ryuho just stood there and stared. "Uh, Ryuho?" His face turned redder then a cherry. "Oh, sorry." He apologized as he looked down at his feet. "You ready for the tour?" I nodded.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00pm. "Man, you are such a BORING tour guide!" I whined. It was now 10-o-clock. "Take my advice and NEVER become a tour guide." "Don't worry, I won't." He chuckled. There was a long silence between us. My stomach soon broke the silence that had settled around us.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He asked as we walked into the dark cafeteria. "No shit Sherlock." I said sarcastically. "All I've had to eat were some pancakes and even then my friend stole my other one." I pouted. He laughed. "Then I'll make you some diner." He turned on a light above one of the tables. I sat in a chair under the spotlight lit table. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I looked around into the unknown darkness that surrounded us. "Asleep or in their rooms. The lights out time is 9:30." He answered as he walked off. I sat their alone, in the darkness, with silence settling around me like a thick fog.


	6. The Kiss

About twenty minutes later the table was covered with food. In no time I was quickly gobbling down the food. "Don't eat so fast or you'll choke." He warned. "Don't worry, I won't." I continued eating as he sat across the table from me watching as I ate. I took a bite of bread and quickly swallowed before I could finish chewing. I suddenly dropped my fork.

"Ryuho…" I said in a breathless, horse tone. "Kumori? What's wrong?" He asked alarmed. "I'm…choking…" He quickly came up behind me and picked me up out of my chair. He put his arms around me. He began to perform the hiemlich maneuver. "Ryuho, where are you?" Sherice though worried. That's when she heard us. "Ryuho…it's not working…" I said hoarsely. "Then I'll push harder!" Sherice's jaw dropped and she quickly ran off.

I finally coughed up the small piece of bread I was choking on. My breaths came in short pants. "Thanks…" I said as he let me go. "No problem." We both sat down and I continued eating, but slower this time. I finished eating and the two of us walked to my room. "Goodnight Ryuho." "Goodnight Kumori." I turned and was about to go into my room when he grabbed my wrist. "Kumori wait." I turned and looked at him. "Wha-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. He interrupted me by leaning forward and capturing my lips in his. My eyes widened at first, but soon closed as I kissed him back. He broke the kiss after what felt like forever. "Sorry, but I've been wanting to do that ever since I first met you." Both of our faces turned into cherries. "That-that's ok." I stuttered. "Goodnight." We both said once again. I walked into my room as I heard his retreating footsteps. I leaned against the door and put my fingers to my lips. "His lips…. So soft…" I said in a dreamy voice. I took my dress off so I was wearing my black shirt and shorts. I laid down and soon was in a peaceful sleep.


	7. Old and New Friends

I woke up the nest morning with a smile on my face. I grabbed my dress and slipped on my socks and shoes. I opened to door and walked to Ryuho's room. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps. A sleepy Ryuho opened the door. "What's wrong Kumori?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway and rubbed his eyes. My face turned red when I saw Ryuho was only in his boxers.

"Umm, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" "No I was just laying down." "Well, I was wondering if you would show me where the showers are." "Sure, just let me get dressed. You want to come in?" "Sure." I walked into his room and closed the door behind me. I looked around and saw that it looked just like mine. I slipped on m dress as Ryuho got dressed. "Um, Ryuho…" "What is it?" "Since you kissed me last night are we-" "Going out?" He finished my sentence. "Yeah. Are we?" "If you want to." I smiled. "Yes Ryuho, I do."

Hand in hand we walked out the room and down the hall. As we passed other HOLY members, they whispered stuff such as; "Did you hear what they did?" "Yeah and on her first day here." and "She is such a little slut." Right then Sherice came up to us. "So guys, have fun last night?" She asked in a suspicious tone. "Not really." We both answered. "Look, don't think I didn't see you two last night in the cafeteria." She said in a more evil tone.

"WHAT?" We both shouted. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Don't act stupid. I saw you two having a little 'alone' time in the empty cafeteria." That's when it hit us both. "It's not like that." I told her. "Yeah, she was choking on a piece of food. I had to give her the hiemlich maneuver." Ryuho explained. "So you two weren't-" "NO!" we both shouted. "Oh…then I kind of have to go. BYE!" she quickly ran off as if on fire. We looked at each other and shrugged, completely forgetting about the showers and walked off.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but I did make a few new friends; Tachibana, Elion, Urizanay, Mimori, and I even saw an old friend, Cougar. "Kunori, is that you"? Cougar asked. "How many times do I have to tell you, its Kumori." He gave me a tight hug, then let go. "So how's Kazuya?" "Its Kazuma and he's fine. You would figure that after so many years you would know your own brother's name." "Yeah. Well if you'll excuse me I have something to do." He began to walk over to Mimori. "Oh miss Minori." He called with a smile. "Same old Cougar." I said as I shook my head.


	8. The Shower Incident

It was a little after 10-o-clock when I remembered I never took my shower. I quickly got off my bed and grabbed a towel from a drawer in my dresser and walked down the hall. I walked through the door of what I thought to be the girl's showers. I walked into the small room before the showers where there were mirrors and sinks. I took my clothes off and wrapped my towel around me like a dress.

I walked through the doorway that led to the showers. The room was foggy and in the fog I could see a small figure that looked like Sherice. 'Maybe I can scare her to death…' I thought with an evil smile on my face.

I slowly and silently walked up to the figure and prepared to scare it when I stepped on the drain, where all the water was going. I let out a yelp of surprise as I fell. I reached out for something to catch myself, but ended up pulling the figure down on top of me. "Ow." I groaned in pain. I opened my eyes and to my surprise, Ryuho was on top of me. Not Sherice.

"Ryuho, what are you doing in the girl's showers?" I asked. He laughed. "Girl's showers? This is the boy's showers." My face turned red. "Oh…sorry." I apologized. "No need." He said as he stood up. My face turned into a cherry once again when I saw that he had no towel on. I quickly closed my eyes and looked away. He laughed harder. "No need to be embarrassed. We're going out." He held his hand out and I took it. He pulled me up and my towel slipped off. I turned even redder and quickly attempted to cover myself. I tried to back away but slipped AGAIN.

I yelped and attempted to catch myself only to pull Ryuho down on top of me…AGAIN! He quickly stood back up as I tried to cover myself. "Um, it's a little too late…I've kind of seen everything." I sighed. "I guess your right." He helped me up and I put my towel back on. He grabbed his from the towel ring and put it on. "Well, I'm gonna go now…" I began to walked off when he grabbed my hand and pulled me against his body. "What is it?" I asked. "You're here, so why not stay here?" He said with a mischievous smirk on his face. He pinned me against the wall under the water and captured my lips in his. "Ryuho, can't we get in trouble?" I asked as he kissed my neck. "That's what makes it more fun." He smiled.


	9. A night to remember

I let out a soft moan in the kiss. Ryuho's body tempurature began to rise as did mine. Ryuho's hands began to roam all over my body. He soon felt the towel was too restricting and slid his hand under it causing it to fall off. My face instantly turned red. His hands continued roaming around my body, giving me a new pleasure I had never felt before. I moaned louder. "Ryuho..." I said slightly breathless. Feeling like I needed to pleasure him as well I wrapped a leg around his waist. He let out a soft moan when my body was pushed against his. I began to rub my leg up and down his causing him to moan more. Feeling like the towel was too restricting I soon removed it with my leg. It began to feel hotter around the two of us. Giving into the urge i wrapped both legs around his waist. We stayed kissing like that for a few minutes then soon we were both on the floor, him ontop. "Ryuho, should we really do this? I mean we can get in really big trouble?" I asked the top of his head. I felt him smirk against my neck. "Like I said, it only makes it more fun." He answered. That was a night we both wouldn't forget.


	10. Love, Hate, Betrayle, and Tears

**So far I've gotten more hits then I thought i would originally, and thats good but i've gotten absolutly NO reviews! 0! None! So here's the thing. TO ALL MY READERS! UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 1, LET ME REPEAT THAT, ONE, REVIEW THEN NOW MORE UPDATES! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET ONE!**

* * *

Ryuho and me stood hand in hand infront of my room. "Well, it midnight. 2 and a half hours after lights out, so we better get to bed before we get into trouble." Ryuho said. "Your right. Goodnight Ryuho." "Goodnight Kumori." He leaned forward and gave me a quick goodnight kiss then walked off to his room. I yawned as I walked into my room. "So tired," I said half asleep. Not even bothering to change into some clothes, from my towel I flopped down onto my bed and quickly fell asleep. 

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm. I groaned as I turned onto my side. I blindly groped around until I found my alarm and switched it off. I turned onto my back and opened my eyes only to close them, because of the blinding sun light. A minute later I slowly opened them, so they could get used to the light.

I let out a heavy sigh. I had a goodnights sleep, but Kazuma, Kumori, and Kimishima invaded my dreams. 'Their probably worried about me. I should go visit them…" I thought and got out of bed and got dressed. Not wanting Kazuma and the others to know I was a member of HOLY I rolled up my sleeves and put my regular cloths over it. I then headed out for the Lost Ground.

Kaname's house came into site about an hour later. Infront of her house was a tall shadowy figure. As I got closer the figure turned into Kazuma. I smiled from ear to ear, I mean I had to admit I missed him and I was happy to see him even if I hadn't seen him for just 2 days.

"Kazuma!" I shouted. He heared me and looked at me. I ran as if there were no tomorrow and threw my arms around him. He picked me up off the ground and swung me around as I laughed. "I missed you." He said in a barley audible voice. "I missed you too Kazu-kun." I smiled.

I looked into his eyes only to see that the usual look he had in his eyes was gone. "You don't get it. I _missed_ you. The time that I spent without you here by my side made me realize my true feelings for you. I like- no love you Kumori." "But you know I love you too Kazuma." I looked at him confused.

"No, you don't understand. You love me as a brother. I love you as-" He stopped. I slowly began to realize what he meant by he loves me. He meant love, as in the way Ryuho love's me. Catching me off guard and breaking my train of thought Kazuma began to walk closer to me. I backed up until I felt the cold stone wall against my back. "Kazuma, what are you-"

He interrupted me by crashing his lips onto mine. I desperately wanted to get away, but I was stuck. 'No, I don't like him like that. The only person I like, like that is Ryuho. Ryuho please help me. Ryuho…Ryuho.' I thought as my heart pounded. No more then 2 seconds after Kazuma broke the kiss my mouth grew a mind of its own. "RYUHO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He looked at me with a look of confusion, yet surprise and betrayle at the same time.


End file.
